


gone

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, angsty dramione, based off a prompt, from my tumblr, under 1k woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: angsty dramione one-shotbased off a tumblr prompt by prompt-bankoriginally posted on my tumblr





	gone

Hermione let out a sigh and stretched her neck side to side after she’d been staring down at the piles and piles of Ministry paperwork for hours. Finally, she could go home to Draco.  _Draco_. She still couldn’t believe she was  _engaged_  to someone who she once considered her worst enemy. And she was going to have his child. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Hermione stood up from her desk and rubbed her hand over her now engorged belly, thinking about their daughter. While her and Draco were still at odds over what to call their little girl, Hermione was certain she could make her fiance come around to calling their daughter Ava instead of Eleanor. She had nothing against the name Eleanor but she found the name Ava incredibly beautiful, so Ava it should be.

When Hermione opened her office door, she found herself face to face with Harry, a deep cut on his face, blood gushing out of his left arm. Hermione gasped before grabbing Harry’s uninjured arm to support him into her office. Harry often showed up at Hermione’s office looking bloody and mangled and with Hermione’s Healer’s degree, which she never put to use as a profession, Harry had always chosen her for his care.

“Wait-“

Before Harry could say anything however, Hermione had already grabbed onto his arm, and at the simplest touch, Hermione had been thrown across the room, her back crashing against her desk, before she fell in a crumpled heap onto the office floor.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was surrounded by white walls, and Draco was pacing across her bed, his fingers anxiously tugging the light blonde strands.

“Draco,” Hermione croaked. Draco turned his head towards her, relief washing over his face. His eyes were bloodshot red, as if he had cried for hours. “What happened?”

“I-you, what do you last remember?” he asked, walking over to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. With his other he placed a glass of water near her lips which Hermione eagerly sipped.

“I remember Harry coming into my office. He was so bloody, Draco. I was about to bring him into my office and then,” Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, “I don’t-I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay. Love,” Draco brushed his hand over her forehead, “H-Harry was cursed with some, it was a sort of dark repeling charm and you-he-Hermione,” Draco took a deep breath, “w-we lost our baby.”

* * *

Hermione sat on the park bench, her eyes following the movements of various children playing with each other or with their parents or on the playground.

Her eyes pooled with unshed tears.

She still couldn’t believe that she had lost her daughter. Her little  _Ava_.

All it took was a single moment and Hermione felt as in her world had come to a standstill.

Her left hand now lay flat against her belly, and she could feel the absence with each breath. Everywhere she looked, she felt as if she could see her daughter, whether it was a hint of platinum blonde hair or curly hair or just a little girl.

She felt the absence down to her toes. Her world had gone from the brightest shades of the rainbow to a dark, murky gray. She couldn’t face Draco; not when it was all her fault. If only she hadn’t touched Harry, she would still be pregnant and Ava would still be alive.

For the first couple of days, Hermione felt as if she was in a horrible dream; she would surely wake up and all would be well and she would be giving birth to Ava in 6 weeks.

But with each passing hour, Hermione felt her daughter’s absence in her heart, her stomach, her feet, her arms, her whole body. She no longer craved extremely sugared donuts, nor did she want her carrots with peanut butter and barbecue sauce.

Every day, Hermione and Draco passed by in silence, barely speaking to one another unless necessary, both lost in their own thoughts and their own grief. Friends and family had stopped by and offered condolences. Harry had been wracked with guilt. But it wasn’t his fault, it was all hers.

If she had been a better mother…

In the next week, Hermione had sunk into despair, refusing to get out of bed, the floor littered with tissues full of snot and tears. She loved Draco but with losing their daughter was her fault and her fault only, so how could she ever face him again?

Two months later and Hermione still felt the ache in her heart and her bones. She wondered everyday and every moment what Ava would have looked like, whether her hair would have been as light as her father’s or as curly and dark as hers, about the color of her eyes, what she would have grown up to be. Instead she was just  _gone_. It was as if she never even existed.

Hermione wasn’t even sure how she was breathing in a world where her daughter was dead.  _Dead_.

“Hermione, I want you to come back to me,” Draco said, his eyes also focused on the laughing children in front of them. “ _Please_ , talk to me. I  _love_  you  _so_  much. It’s not your fault.”

“B-But, Draco, it is. I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I-I shouldn’t have agreed to meet. It’s my fault. Again. I’m really sorry. F-for everything.” Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and when she didn’t object pulled her closer to him.

“Sweetheart, I miss our daughter, too. So much. Every single day. But you know who I miss more? You. I don’t know how to  _be_ without you, Hermione, please come back to me.”

“I don’t know anymore, Draco. Everything’s broken,” she replied.

Draco looked to his fiancee before saying, “At least let’s try to fix it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> based off prompt #13: “i lost our baby” from a [drabble fanfiction prompt list](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge) by [prompt-bank](www.prompt-bank.tumblr.com). i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> also if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes im sorry okay it’s not heavily proofread or edited and i wrote this on my phone in 1-2 hours.
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](%E2%80%9Cwww.sannisideup.tumblr.com).


End file.
